


Gold Rush

by 1955



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, First Time, Vaginal Fingering, and turned into mostly fluff, like this is super super fluffy i need insulin, this was meant to be mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1955/pseuds/1955
Summary: After their confession at President Zhu Li's party, Korra and Asami spend some time together.80% fluff, 20% smut.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	Gold Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this was meant to be a smut fic and it turned into mostly fluff. It's not my fault I just love them and I love my two wives being in love with each other. 
> 
> There is smut. Like it's there, but this isn't like My Turn levels. This is just cute. 
> 
> Also, this is for Korra Week 2021- Day 4 (Love), which you should check out on twitter @korraweek2021. I hear the admin is super cool.

The chattering and commotion from the ballroom carried all the way to the elevators that connected the lobby of the Four Elements Hotel to the tall tower of rooms. Occasionally a scream or exceptionally loud noise would burst above the monotony of the crowd, but the hundreds of people celebrating a new President were nothing more to Korra than white noise. 

Her hands felt clammy in Asami’s grasp, and while usually she would be worried about it being gross, her mind was running a mile a minute as Asami pushed the button to call the elevator to them. 

“These elevators really are rather slow for such a nice hotel. One of our partner companies has a far nicer model that runs so smoothly you can barely feel it. Those are the ones we’re going with for the new Future Industries Tower,” Asami looked over at her, her face lighting up as a thought popped into her head. Her mouth made a little ‘O’ shape and her eyebrows raised, as if she was surprised by her own thinking. It was one of Korra’s favorite facial expressions that Asami made (though she was coming to the realization that  _ every  _ facial expression Asami made was her favorite). 

“That reminds me, I need to show you the blueprints we made for the Tower. My Office is going to be on the top floor and the view is going to be amazing. The best part, though, is there’s going to be an underground parking lot for everyone’s cars,  _ buuuut  _ I managed to make sure there was a dedicated place for Naga above ground in the courtyard so she is safe whenever you come to visit me!”

Korra’s stomach flipped, her abdominal muscles tightening as she saw the excited smile Asami had. She loved that smile. She loved  _ Asami.  _ And she could tell her that now. She could say it whenever she wanted (she wondered if she would ever want to say anything else again). 

“I love you.” Korra squeezed Asami’s hand in her own, leaning her body over so it curled against Asami’s side. 

Asami blushed, pushing a lock of her hair that had fallen out of her up-do behind her ear. 

“It feels nice, right? To be able to say that. I’ve been wanting to say it for months and I-”

She can kiss Asami whenever she wants now, too. So she does, her hand slipping out of Asami’s grasp to touch her face instead.

“I love you.” She pulled back, resting her forehead against Asami’s for but a second before the  _ ding!  _ of the elevator reminded them that they were still very much in public. 

Asami grasped her hand in hers again, as if they had a silent agreement that not touching was absolutely  _ not  _ a possibility right now, and pulled her to the elevator. 

“We’re on the top floor. Figured I’d get us a nice room to celebrate you, y’know, saving the world again.” Asami laughed, selecting the button to take them all the way to the top. 

“Hey, it was just as much you. If you didn’t steer that airship where would we be?”

“Let’s just agree we both saved the world, then?” She smiled, squeezing her hand yet again. 

The elevator jolted as it passed each floor, rocking back and forth in a way Korra did  _ not  _ like. 

“I told you,” Asami laughed, “Bad elevators.”

Eventually, however, the elevator did arrive on their floor and Korra was happy to let Asami lead them to their room, swiping the key to reveal a massive suite. 

“Woah. This is nicer than your apartment.” Korra laughed, noticing the plush couch and fine, carved wooden furniture that made up the first room. 

“I told you, I wanted to celebrate. Besides,” Asami blushed, her eyes darting to the floor, “That apartment is only temporary. I’m probably going to look for somewhere bigger soon, when everything is a bit more stable, something big enough for more than one person.”

Korra’s eyes flickered to her, hoping she was understanding what Asami was insinuating, “Yeah? I was thinking I need to move off Air Temple Island soon. I love Tenzin and the kids but I need to start making my own life.”

Asami beamed at her, her face lighting up. Korra grinned back, momentarily, to show they were on the same page before smirking, a devious glint in her eyes. 

“Maybe I can reach out to Cabbage Corp, see if their CEO wants to sponsor the Avatar. I’m sure I can flirt my way into getting an apartment paid for.” 

In response, Asami simply lightly shoved Korra and rolled her eyes. “Shut up. If you do that maybe I’ll call up that girl from that bar I told you about and-”

Korra kissed her, again, and harder this time. More urgent. This was the second time tonight she had kissed her mid-sentence, something she had never done before. Listening to Asami speak was one of her favorite things, but tonight she felt like any moment  _ not  _ kissing Asami was a waste. “Unless you know another CEO that would be interested in living with the Avatar? I can be pretty demanding, you know? And Tenzin says I’m terrible at cleaning up after myself.”

Asami just rolled her eyes again, but this time she wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist, pulling her flush against her chest and kissing the top of her head. “Be quiet, you.”

They stood there for a minute, enjoying the way it seemed their bodies were meant for each other, Asami’s head able to rest perfectly on top of Korra’s, as the noise of the busy city street blew in from the open window. 

“Is that champagne?” Korra asked curiously, pulling them from their silence when she noticed the ice filled bucket with a bottle and two glasses sticking out of it on a table at the back of the suite. 

Asami pulled away, breaking their touch for the first time that night, and walked over to where the champagne was, pulling the bottle out of the bucket. “I’m glad the staff remembered! I told you, we’re celebrating tonight,” She laughed, “I wonder how many times I’m going to say that tonight.” 

Korra giggled, too, wrapping her hand around Asami’s waist as Asami poured them each a glass. 

“How do you not have  _ any  _ overflow when you pour it? I’ve never been able to do that.” 

Asami laughed, handing her a glass. “I guess I’m just very talented.”

They brought their glasses together in a clink before taking a sip. It was silent for a while, content to hold each other and look at the city below. They didn’t get peace often, and neither of them could count on having a quiet moment alone together for a long time. They had to to take advantage of it when they could. 

Asami was the first to move, reaching behind her head to release her hair from where it was clipped into a bun. Her hair fell down in a waterfall, waves of silky black covering her shoulders. 

“Your hair really does just  _ always  _ look like that, huh?” Korra laughed, curling a lock of Asami’s hair around her own finger. 

“I prefer yours, though. I really do love your new hair. I liked your old hair, too, but this short hair just suits you.”

Korra blushed, and whether it was the effects of the champagne setting in too quickly or the reminder of just how much she wanted to kiss Asami the first time she commented on her haircut, she suddenly felt like if she didn’t kiss Asami  _ right now  _ she might actually die. 

So she did, because she could. Because things were different now. They weren’t just reuniting after years apart, they were girlfriends. Girlfriends who loved each other. She decided to blame the champagne for the bubbles she felt building in her tummy. 

This kiss was different than their first kiss, though, because suddenly Asami’s hands were tangled in her hair and her mouth was slightly open and if she was brave enough she could probably slip her tongue inside. She didn’t have a chance, however, because Asami’s tongue was now in  _ her  _ mouth and  _ why does this kiss feel so different than all the others? _

Asami was the first to pull back, her breath heavy as she looked into Korra’s eyes.

“Do you, um. Do you want to go to the bedroom with me?” 

Her breath hitched in her throat, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at Asami.

_ Was? _

_ Was this?  _

They hadn’t gotten very far. They only  _ just  _ got together in the Spirit World, and suddenly they were off meeting her parents (which, okay, was Korra’s fault), and then every second since they had been back in Republic City has felt like back to back chaos. They had barely had a chance to breathe before Asami was kidnapped and Korra felt like her world was falling apart. 

In the three weeks since everything calmed down around the spirit portal, they were able to spend a bit more time together, but they still hadn’t spent a night together since their vacation in the Spirit World. 

Korra doesn’t answer her, but allows Asami to pull her to the bedroom, the small bit of champagne left in the glass forgotten on the table. 

Asami kisses her again, hard, her mouth open again and her hands threading through Korra’s hair. Korra’s hands found placement on the open-back of Asami’s dress, fingers starting to play with the edge of the silky fabric. 

Asami broke the kiss, “You can take it off, if you want.”

Korra blushed, unsure how to proceed. Asami smiled, reaching behind her neck and unclipping the dress. 

“Or I can do it.” 

The front of her dress fell forward, revealing her soft, round breasts and,  _ oh could she touch them? _

Korra didn’t have a change to ask before Asami was wriggling her hips and sliding her dress down her legs until it pooled on the floor. In only a pair of lace underwear, she grabbed the collar of Korra’s hood, backing up until the back of knees hit the bed and she fell down onto it, pulling Korra on top of her. 

Their foreheads banged together, making them both pull away from each other to grab their foreheads, groaning at the slight pain. 

“I’m sorry, I-” Korra started to splutter, moving until she was sitting on her knees at the end of the bed. 

Asami just laughed, rubbing her forehead and letting her neck fall back as she giggled. 

  
“It’s okay! It happens. Just,” She gestured at the thick fur of Korra’s dress, “Aren’t you hot?” 

Korra smirked, “I mean, some would say-” 

Asami sat up again, pulling Korra’s lips back to her own and finding an authoritative tone within herself. “Take if off, Korra.”

Korra was caught between excitement and embarrassment as she crawled over Asami’s body while she laid back. 

She quickly attached her mouth to Asami’s neck, leaving little kisses and bites as her hand slowly dragged up Asami stomach until she reached her plump breast. Asami moaned into her mouth as she rolled her nipple between her fingers, before quickly scratching her fingers up and down the side of Korra’s coat. 

“Now.” 

Korra blushed again, hard, but this time she finally leant back and pulled the fur lined coat from over her head, and when Asami didn’t drop her gaze, she removed the turtle-duckneck shirt she was wearing under it, leaving her in just her bindings and pants. 

Without a second to pause, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and started leaving sloppy kisses along her jaw. Korra was just starting to find a comfortable place to place her hands when Asami hooked her knee around Korra’s waist and flipped them over until Asami was straddling her waist. Korra’s eyes widening in a mixture of nerves, embarrassment, surprise, and excitement. 

“Are you nervous, Avatar?” Asami smirked, fingers playing with the bottom of Korra’s bindings. 

“It’s okay if you are. I was nervous my first time, too. It’s okay, it’s just us, we can help each other.”

Korra reached a hand up to brush Asami’s cheek, “I know it’s just,” she averted her eyes from Asami’s gaze, “I know you’ve done this a few times before and I’ve never been with another girl and I don’t wanna disappoint you. I mean Mako and I only got there a few times and-”

“Let’s not think about Mako right now,” Asami interrupted, wrinkling her nose, “It’s going to be okay. It’s just you and me, right?” 

Korra nodded, relaxing her arms and allowing Asami to finally unfurl her bindings and pull them over her head. 

Her breath hitched as she looked over the scarred skin of her lover, stretched over her muscles.

“You really are gorgeous, Korra. I’ve never met anyone as beautiful as you.”

Korra smiled, wrapping a hand in Asami’s hair. People always told her that she was strong, that she was powerful, that she could do good for this world. Asami told her that too, and she knew by the way she was rubbing her biceps that she appreciated her strength, but she always made sure to compliment her on the things no one else did.

She had never thought of herself as particularly beautiful, or kind, or smart before she was with Asami. Dating Asami, and seeing how much  _ Asami  _ thought of her, made Korra see herself in a whole new light. It’s not like she wasn’t confident before, when she was young she may have been over confident, but Asami always seemed to know what Korra needed to hear and when.

She decided not to be nervous, then. She wanted to enjoy this, to enjoy having sex with her girlfriend who she was in love with. This is what she wanted, what she had wanted for a long time. 

So Korra just kissed her, needy and energetic, trying to show just how much she loved her as she slipped a tongue into her mouth. Korra tried kicking her pants off with her feet, not wanting Asami to move from where she was, but instead just kind of flailed her legs to no avail. 

Asami giggled, momentarily shifting her right leg off so the pants and underwear could be slipped off, before immediately reclaiming her spot. 

Asami gave Korra a deep kiss, her body resting entirely on Korra’s as she let her hands wander. 

She made quick eye contact with Korra, as if she was asking permission one last time, before attaching her mouth to her nipple, wrapping her lips around it as Korra dug her fingers into Asami’s hair. 

“You know I used to stare at your chest as you practiced bending,” Asami moved onto the next nipple, keeping a finger rolling the other one as Korra bucked and moaned, “At first I thought I was just jealous. That I wanted your body.” 

She laughed softly, placing one last kiss on Korra’s nipple before allowing her lips to descend lower, kissing and nipping at the abdominal muscles that were becoming even stronger than they were before Zaheer. Korra, for her part, was having trouble focusing on anything but the feel of Asami’s mouth, wondering how on earth she had gone so long without experiencing Asami in this way. 

“I was right of course. I did want your body. I was just in denial as to  _ how  _ I wanted it.” Asami smirked, and Korra finally realized she was settled between her legs, her cheek resting on Korra’s thigh. 

Her heart thumped, seeing Asami’s face, so soft and vulnerable. “I love you.” Korra choked out. 

Asami dotted kisses all over her thighs, the kisses gradually becoming slower until she was sucking on the sensitive skin of Korra’s thighs, leaving little hickies. 

Korra was gripping the bed sheets with such force, Asami was worried she was going to accidentally start firebending, but taking a breath, she lowered her mouth to Korra’s folds and licked. 

And,  _ spirits,  _ she had wanted to do that for a long time. 

Logically, she knew there was no way it was  _ that  _ different, but the sappy part of Asami (the part that had been wanting this girl in this way for  _ years)  _ was sure Korra tasted a million times better than any girl she had been with in the past. 

She focused on long, drawn-out licks through the entirety of her slit, smirking slightly when Korra’s hands shot into her hair, switching between scratching at her scalp and gripping portions of it in her hands. 

Muscled thighs wrapped around her back, pulling her closer as she switched to focusing on Korra’s swollen clit, alternating between quick licks and sucking on it. 

“Asami...holy shit.” Korra started panting, her hands and legs trying desperately to pull Asami closer. “Right...right there. Don’t stop.”

But Asami was known for being difficult, so she did stop, smirking as she did and eliciting a groan from Korra. 

“No. Please, I-“

Korra’s words were cut off by Asami running her fingers through Korra’s slit, gathering the wetness. Her eyes focused on Korra as she placed the fingers in her mouth, moaning at the taste and making Korra whimper as she watched. 

Keeping her eye contact, Asami once again brought her fingers through Korra’s folds, but this time she brought them up to Korra’s mouth. 

“Taste yourself. Trust me.”

They both let out moans as Korra’s lips wrapped around Asami’s fingers, her tongue dipping between them. 

Pulling her fingers out of Korra’s mouth, Asami rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s and kissed her. 

“Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?”

With that, fingers danced down Korra’s toned stomach until they were once again between her legs. 

Asami slipped two fingers into Korra’s entrance, her body arching off the bed with the addition. 

“Asami. Oh.” 

Korra’s eyes were rolled into the back of her head, overwhelmed with the sensation. Of course, she had done this to herself a multitude of times, but this was  _ Asami,  _ and she was touching her in ways she had never been able to do herself. 

Asami gave her a second to adjust before pulling her fingers almost entirely out before pushing back in again, developing a rhythm of her thrusts. 

“Does that feel good, my love?” Asami cooed, leaning a mouth down to surround Korra’s nipple before she had a chance to answer. 

Korra, for her part, just cried out in pleasure, her breathing becoming erratic as Asami’s thrusts became faster and faster. 

“Asami. I think I’m going to-“

Wetness spilled onto Asami’s hands, not pausing as they rode out Korra’s orgasm. She was in awe, watching the most powerful person in the world come undone before her. Her face scrunched up in the cutest way, her brow furrowing as her breasts heaved while she came. 

Asami knew she would never get sick of seeing this. 

Finally, Asami pulled her fingers from Korra, treating herself to taste her one more time, moaning around her own fingers. 

While Korra still recovered, Asami lowered herself so she was curled into Korra’s side, tucking her face into the crook of Korra’s shoulder. 

“I love you. Was that okay?” She murmured, a sudden, and very uncharacteristic, shyness overcoming her. She chalked it up to it being with Korra, once again making her do things she would never have expected. 

“Spirits, Asami that was- I don’t have words to describe it.” Korra put a hand on Asami’s cheek, turning her face to look at her and planting a kiss on her lips. 

“I love you. I love you so much, Asami Sato.”

Asami giggled quietly, blushing once again and returning to her position. 

Korra smirked, looking over at Asami’s naked form. 

“I do hope you’re not too tired, however, because there’s no way I’m going to sleep without getting to do that to you too.”

Asami laughed, allowing herself to be rolled over, a goofy smile on Korra’s face. 

She really did love her. And knowing Korra loved her back? She didn’t know anything that could make her happier. 


End file.
